candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2016
11:48 Its too hard 11:48 Change time more time then you will success 11:52 Mega, I mean the idea you joined in my contest is some unacceptable because you made 81 spaces idea, but the rule 1 in my contest is small board but many elements 11:52 No 11:52 Still failing 270 11:52 Ah,I see what I can do 11:52 I keep the idea, but I just shrink it 11:52 The problem is just to keep it under insanely hard 11:55 how small it must be 11:56 I just took two tries on 1206. 11:57 1206 is not evrn hard in my opinion 11:57 Hi DCG bot that was formerly a ccjs jelly or something else 11:57 Lol 11:59 No. In CCS. 11:59 I'm deleting 25 spaces, edwin 11:59 Yes 1206 in ccs 12:01 is 56 spaces okay? 12:02 ok 12:02 I must nerf the chocolate orders though 12:02 But hope you will make it harder 12:02 and more elements 12:02 This is strange. The jellies are cleared even with only special candy effect. 12:03 It changed .Yes. 12:03 http://pasteboard.co/XRtrwCq.png 12:04 Red squares indicates the spaces I delete 12:04 That will make it harder. Good pount 12:04 point* 12:05 I just passed 1207. 12:05 Clap 12:06 But I gotta nerf the level as said 12:06 4 colours, lesser chocolate 12:08 I can't believe it. One try in 1208. I must have been lucky. 12:09 How less? 12:09 Clap again 12:11 Because there's only two chocolate makers now 12:11 How less? 12:11 Unless I replace them with Evil spawners 12:11 Wait 12:11 I get into it soon 12:11 I think 10 is right 12:11 But I can feel the hardness of 1207 and 1208. 1206 is easy. 40 moves. 12:11 That's right, I add Evil spawners making chocolate 12:11 oh, 20 12:12 wait, there are conveyor belt 12:12 then 12 12:12 yes 12:12 I'm going to take a shower. BRB. 12:12 Okay 12:17 Hello fellow club members. 12:17 Hong Kong! What 12:18 I recommend that you join Carl and Mega and NRN 12:18 Grassblock, another confrence! 12:18 Not a conference... 12:18 Thanks but no 12:18 It is just an invitation ceremony. 12:18 K edein 12:18 Edwin 12:18 I had enough failing 270 ccjs 12:18 Ill contonue tomorrow 12:19 ccjs? 12:19 What's that? 12:19 I only play CCS and CCSW 12:20 Candy Crush Jelly saga! 12:21 candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList **** all the determital users that ruined our wiki. 12:24 Mega, your idea is with chocolate spawner or evil spawner? 12:25 I need to remake it. 12:25 I'm back! 12:25 I replace Chocolate Spawners with Evil spawners with two moves activation time 12:25 ok 12:25 spawn amount? 12:26 Spawners produces chocolate every two turns 12:26 It's on one official CCS level 12:26 spawn amount? 12:27 Doesn't spawners always spawn 3x3 amount of blockers? 12:27 no 12:27 5 then 12:28 ok 12:28 Edwin> 12:28 what? 12:28 The conferences are available when a huge number of members of the club are on chat 12:29 Only 2 are on, 12:29 Then that moment is nearly impossible 12:29 I am not gonna join 12:29 Nearly impossible? 12:29 And that day I don't need to go to school as rainstorm 12:29 Why mega? 12:29 The members will recieve notifications... 12:30 To prepare for the conference in chat 12:30 Conferences last for 2 days. 12:30 I have other things to do 12:30 Happy 400 -1 edits mega 12:31 I don't edit wiki often 12:31 Can I join? 12:31 Of course. 12:31 As long as I keep looking this chat everyone's okay with it 12:31 Just put add me on the thread 12:31 BTW Read the entire thread for info 12:33 Thread:336501#32 An extremely important reply... o.o 12:35 You may see Mega's edit time... 12:35 399 12:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoH8E9MlB7s 12:36 Just create that blog... 12:36 (Loop the video) 12:36 I have 500, but mainly on my blogs and template test, so I just count 50 :) 12:38 Where is my name? 12:38 Then trolls come instntly 12:39 What name? 12:39 Okay... I will add it 12:39 4049 edits... 12:39 Level, R and DW? 12:39 In this!!!336501#32 12:39 *Thread:336501#32 12:42 added 12:44 Thank you. 12:46 You have to be at a certain level to access a rank, 12:46 What level are you? 12:47 1211. 12:49 You seem to access the following ranks: 12:49 VIP 12:49 Crusher 12:49 Candyman 12:49 and Newbie 12:49 Can I pick all of the four? 12:49 No... 12:49 ... 12:50 You can pick only one... 12:50 VIP is the highest of the following 12:50 I will pick VIP. 12:50 Okay. 12:51 You are now next to Steve820 12:51 Thread:336501#32 12:52 Eating while playing video games... xD 12:52 That was such a funny video. 12:57 Can I promote myself or just once? 12:57 A CCS club comment from me. 12:58 I'm sorry, What do you mean? 12:58 I mean my rank. 12:58 On the club. 12:59 Promote myself or just once 12:59 Is that a decision? 01:00 You mean... That is a permanent rank? 01:00 No, You can apply 01:00 Yes. 01:00 If you are a VIP 01:01 Thanks. 01:01 apply for Mod - @ my message wall 01:37 Good 01:41 I'm back. 01:58 Ok, You may see my blog, but it will takes time to load it because there are many photo in this blog. User blog:Edwin91476/''Most complicated'' contest! 02:01 Yeah, I love the buff nerf 02:01 Buffing map vice 02:01 Nerfing order vice 02:02 Before, it has 10 chocolate 02:02 after, it has 12 chocolate 02:02 and, smaller board but less colours, so it is buff. 02:02 Nerf still, since evil spawners 02:03 Well I said it has both buff and nerf 02:03 ok 02:03 Then buff again: 02:03 20 chocolate 2016 05 16